The nature of golf is such that, the equipment and accessories used during play are not needed at other times. Moreover, those every day essential valuables such as wallet, key ring and wrist watch, become something akin to excess baggage on the golf course. These circumstances are usually addressed by interim storage in the golf bag pouch, satisfactorily in some respects and less so in others.
Golf gloves are often damp with perspiration when the game is over and become crumpled and misshapen if left in the bag. Repeated air drying leaches out the natural oils, eventually making the leather hard and brittle, like rawhide.
Finding a tee can be an exercise in patience, while groping around the bottom of the pouch, amongst the balls and miscellany. Loose change or a wrist watch, either of which can be distracting to a player, add to the clutter of tees, score cards and other small accessory items, if stored in the golf bag. A player may resort to carrying a drawstring "tote-bag" but, for the lack of a better solution, most simply learn to accept the inconveniences and tolerate the distractions.
An object of the present invention therefore, is to provide for less severe drying of golf gloves, so as to maintain and condition them for a longer useful life. A second object is to provide a device for storage of personal items in a compact, convenient form and yet another object is to reduce golf bag clutter by providing separate means for storing the smaller golf accessory items.
The present invention achieves these objectives with a storage case, which can be fastened shut and folds along a central hinged length to open in book-like fashion. A pair of golf gloves are flattened to lie against the inner surface of each side of the case where they are held by a piece of VELCRO.TM. positioned to meet the wrist strap attachment patch of the glove. An absorbent flap, preferably of leather, is attached to the case along its hinged length and lies against the gloves to remove excess moisture. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the absorbent flap comprises two layers, one for each glove, which are joined to form an internal pouch.